User talk:Nausiated
}} Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, ! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-site, the Marvel Database Project, so you can begin posting there as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! ---- 'Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ User Page Just a heads up, I suggest you use DC Database:User Page Template, rather than the Minor Character template from your user page, as that will automatically categorize you as a User instead of as a Minor Character. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:50, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Quality Assessment Announcing the brand-new Quality Assessment project page! It only covers comic issues at the moment, but look on it as an opportunity for rapid growth. Courtesy of Brian Kurtz. The Paradox 13:32, 2 December 2008 (UTC) RE: fantastic work I wish we could clone you by a factor of a dozen! We could sure use the extra editors. Keep up the great job! Darkseid01 20:30, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Re: writing Hi Nausiated. Are you a fan of Jean Paul Sartre by any chance? I'm curious. Do you work as a writer? I would think that you could with all the practice you get writing summaries. Darkseid01 02:33, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Superman Family 'Cheers!' on getting through Superman Family. That was the only title I bought a long string of issues out of a bargain bin that I ended up throwing away when I was a kid before reading through all of it because I thought it was such awful drek. Darkseid01 14:26, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Re: the Superman Family books were...special... Amen brother. Better you than me. :P I was curious that they would be reprinting that dollar comic stuff from the late 70s so I looked up DC Showcase Presents on amazon and it looks to me like they are reprinting the earlier Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen issues which I've never read so, hopefully for your sake, indexing that stuff won't be so bad. :) Darkseid01 23:50, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Re: DC Showcase Presents Hi Nausiated. I noticed a curious omission amongst your DC Showcase Presents collection. No House of Mystery or House of Secrets. You don't like these series? I was hoping you'd do them because the stories are short and I would enjoy having the plot summaries. Darkseid01 00:20, 12 February 2009 (UTC) World's Finest Team Hi. You and Darkseid01 seem to be simpatico with each other, have you thought of teaming up? One uploads the image and the other does the summaries. It might reduce the amount of whining from other editors who seem to think you work for them. ;-) Which of you is the greatest superhero ever and which is Superman is up to you. Roygbiv666 00:28, 12 February 2009 (UTC) re: What happened to our profile page? Hi Nick. I just noticed that I don't have friends anymore. Do you know why we don't have friends anymore? Darkseid01 21:40, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Probably because you're so ugly! Actually, seriously though, that's a good point, I hadn't noticed that. I'll bring it up on the forums and see if anybody knows what's going on. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:51, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I get all insecure when you guys do that to me. Darkseid01 :Don't be silly, you know we love you. Anyway, I posted the issue here. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:02, 23 May 2009 (UTC) And what is up with those character heads over on the Marvel site? I can't access the comics section anymore, so the only way I can get to series that arn't listed under Gallery is to type the title in the search box. That is so GODDAMN annoying. Doesn't anyone talk to anyone before they make these @#$%ing changes? lol. anyway, I guess we ought to stop highjacking Nick's discussion page for our tete a tete. Darkseid01 :I don't frequent Marvel, so I don't know what the issue is, but my advice is problems get solved surprisingly quickly if you bring them up on the forums. We've got a dedicated staff of coders. Agreed. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:16, 23 May 2009 (UTC) My Greatest Adventure summaries Nice work on those, synopses are so important, but so hard to do. : 17:33, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Great work Great work on preparing those synopses for Justice League (and all the other). If I can pick-a-nit, at the end of each paragraph, could you maybe hit the "return" key a couple times, rather than putting in the line-break? That makes the start of the next paragraph a little easier for these old eyes to see. Pet peeve, I know. 17:15, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Ray Palmer Holy shit, man! Wow, that was some edit. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:19, March 9, 2010 (UTC) * Yeah, that took a few days juggling two volumes of Showcase Presents the Atom and about four different online resources. Whew... Once I start eeking away from doing issue summaries and doing edits to other articles you'll probably see a bit more of that. Nausiated 12:55, March 9, 2010 (UTC) re: adding links to your user page Hi Nick. Is it alright if I edit your user page to replace the plain text listing of the comics series to links that actually go to the series? I wanted to ask you before I just did it. Darkseid01 02:18, April 8, 2010 (UTC) * Sure go on ahead, I would do it myself, but I usually lose my editing momentum if I stop to do that. Nausiated 15:49, April 16, 2010 (UTC) re: DC Comics Presents Hi Nick. Thanks for your writeups of DC Comics Presents. You know what would be a cool addition to the wiki? A chat bar at the bottom like those online games have. If contributors get bored of doing unpaid data entry they could talk to each other in the chatbar about their interests in the hobby. It wouldn't be intrusive because people could shut it off if they chose to and people could ignore specific persons if they were acting like dicks. I think it would be fun to get to know more about today's generation of comic readers while I'm posting since I can see who is currently online in the side box and in online games it is often entertaining and informative to read the exchanges other people are having. Darkseid01 13:23, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :This is the idea for the IRC, we just haven't been using it regularly for awhile. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:01, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: On the subject of the IRC Channel, it would be great if there was tab accessible anywhere on the wiki that would allow people to log into the IRC chat. I think the lack of activity on there is that you have to have a separate window going for the Java version or the IRC chat client (Which, unless your an internet old timer like me is one of those "What's that" moment). :::: Nausiated 21:37, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :I completely agree with you. That would be awesome if we could get that... however, the brain trust at wikia right now has more important things to do than that, like constantly redesigning the skin so that it's less user-friendly. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:01, November 29, 2010 (UTC)